Gryfoński wąż
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE Co się stanie jeśli syn Pottera spotka syna Malfoya? Czy ich wspólne relacje będą takie jak Harry'ego i Draco w czasach szkolnych? Akcja po siódmej części.


_Od autorki_

_Akcja dzieje się po siódmej części. Nawiązuje po części do Epilogu. Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie przypadnie wam do gustu i wyrazicie o nim swoją opinię. Możecie również pisać swoje sugestie dotyczące dalszych losów bohaterów. Czy ma być to tylko przyjaźń, a może już slash. Co z ''dorosłym pokoleniem'', czy ich losy też chcecie czytać?_

_**Co się stanie jeśli syn Pottera spotka syna Malfoya? Czy ich wspólne relacje będą takie jak Harry'ego i Draco w czasach szkolnych? Akcja po siódmej części.**_

_**ROZDZIAŁ I**_

Albus Severus Potter od samego rana wpatruje się w okno, w oczekiwaniu na sowę z Hogwartu. Już wkrótce powinien dostać potwierdzenie tego, czy będzie uczył się w Szkole Magii. Mimo, że posiada magiczne zdolności ciągle targają nim wątpliwości, czy zostanie przyjęty. Co jeśli przegapią jego nazwisko i nie będzie mógł uczyć się w tej szkole?

W końcu jednak, ku uciesze Albusa, szary puchacz wleciał przez otwarte okno w kuchni, niosąc w dziobie list z Hogwartu. Uradowany chłopiec szybko odebrał przesyłkę od ptaka i zaczął czytać.

**Hogwart**

**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa**

**Szanowny Panie Potter! **

Mamy przyjemność poinformowania pana, ze został pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Przypominamy, że rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.  
Z wyrazami szacunku, Dyrektor Szkoły Minerva McGonagal

U dołu oprócz spisu książek widniała lista potrzebnych rzeczy. Trzy czarne szaty, kociołek, różdżka…

Odkąd zmarł Dumbledore, a McGonagal objęła jego posadę dyrektora Hogwartu, dopuszczalne było mieć niemal każdego rodzaju zwierzątko pod warunkiem, że nie kwalifikowało się do niebezpiecznych. Większość uczniów poza sową, która dostarczała listy i przesyłki, wybierało drugiego towarzysza. Zazwyczaj był to kot, lub ropucha.

Albus już wiedział kogo zabierze do Szkoły Magii. Swojego węża ヘビ. Jego imię wymawia się Hebi, co po japońsku oznacza po prostu wąż. Ma go odkąd skończył sześć lat. Jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Najmłodszy z synów Harry'ego Pottera odziedziczył po nim bardzo rzadko spotykany dar – rozumie mowę węży. Mimo, że sam Zbawca Świata miał go dzięki Riddle to przekazał dalej tą umiejętność. Gdy Albus odkrył ten talent, od razu zapragnął mieć takiego gada. Na jego szóste urodziny ojciec podarował mu małego węża. Dla Ala był to najlepszy prezent jaki mógł wtedy dostać.

Ponadto już od pierwszego roku uczniowie mogli posiadać własne miotły do gry w Quiddicha.

Albusowi ten przywilej był całkowicie obojętny. Jego rodzina składa się z samych miłośników tego sportu. Jego ojciec w czasach szkolnych był najmłodszym szukającym, matka ścigającą, choć później zastąpiła Harry'ego na pozycji szukającego. Rodzeństwo Lily i James zaś zawzięcie śledzili wszelkie nowinki związane z tym sportem. Najstarszy z synów Potterów odwiedził talent po rodzicach i sam został szukającym Gryffindoru, domu do które należał. Albus jednak nie przepadał za taką formą aktywnego spędzania czasu. Zdecydowanie wolał mugolskie gry i zabawy, które niekoniecznie podobały się jego rodzeństwu, więc siłą rzeczy czas spędzał samotnie.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Albus z jego rodzeństwem, Jamesem Syriuszem i Lily Luną, i rodzicami, udali się za pomocą sieci Fiu na ulicę Pokątną, by zakupić potrzebne przybory.

Wylądowali w sam środek Dziurawego Kotla. Rodzina rozdzieliła się i Al poszedł z ojcem, podczas gdy jego rodzeństwo wybrało się na zakupy wraz z rodzicielką.

Pierwsze, gdzie się udali był sklep z różdżkami. Młody Potter nie mógł doczekać się swojej własnej. Wprawdzie próbował rzucić kilka zaklęć różdżką pożyczoną od Jamesa, ale efekt nie był całkowicie satysfakcjonujący. Weszli w głąb sklepu.

- Pan Harry Potter – powiedział starszy mężczyzna stojący za ladą. – Dopiero co by się zdawało, że to wczoraj kupował Pan u mnie swoją różdżkę, a tu już następne pokolenie. Czyżby to Pana drugi syn Albus Severus?

- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Harry Potter. – Al właśnie dostał list z Hogwartu i przyszliśmy zakupić jego pierwszą różdżkę.

- Tak, tak… Różdżka to najważniejsza rzecz czarodzieja – skomentował. - Spróbuj tę – zwrócił się do Albusa sprzedawca i podał mu jedną z różdżek.

Chłopiec machnął różdżką i wszystkie półki zatrzęsły się, przy czym jedna spadła zwalając zawartość na podłogę.

- To zdecydowanie nie ta – odezwał się właściciel sklepu i podał Albusowi kolejną różdżkę.

Ta jednak również nie spełniła wymagań młodzieńca. Podobnie jak tuzin kolejnych. Syn Harry'ego zaczął wątpić , czy znajdzie tą jedyną, która będzie się z nim integrować.

- Widzę, że jest Pan wyjątkowym klientem – powiedział twórca różdżek. – A może ta będzie odpowiednia – mruknął, po czym sięgnął po różdżkę z najwyższej półki i włożył w dłonie Ala.

Młody zielonooki chłopiec, który wyglądał niemal identycznie jak ojciec w młodości, z tą różnicą, że nie miał blizny, delikatnie ścisnął trzon różdżki. Albus poczuł w sobie przypływ magii, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. To było dla nie coś nowego, ale równocześnie ekscytującego. Syn Harry'ego czuł jak w każdej komórce jego ciała na nowo zostaje odkryta magia. On integrował się z tym jakże zwyczajnym, ale równocześnie magicznym kawałkiem drewienka. Im dłużej magia skupiała się na jego różdżce tym bardziej jasne światło rozświetlało pomieszczenie.

- To różdżka sama wybiera sobie czarodzieja – powiedział starzec. - Nie wiem czy wiesz chłopcze, ale tylko dobrze dobrana, może być w pełni używana przez magów. Ludzie przez całe życie szukają swej idealnej różdżki, często bezskutecznie, tylko po to by ich magia została skumulowana w tym przedmiocie - kontynuował.

- Ale co to oznacza proszę Pana – dopytywał młody Potter.

- Ty Albusie miałeś to szczęście, że na nią trafiłeś. Od teraz tworzysz z różdżką jedność. Właśnie z nią będziesz mógł trenować najpotężniejsze czary jakich nie jest w stanie nauczyć się większość czarodziejskiej społeczności. To właśnie ten przedmiot nakieruje twą moc tak, że będziesz niemal nie pokonany – wytłumaczył sprzedawca. – Istniało tylko kilka osób, które znalazło swoją różdżkę. Byli to sami potężni magowie, którym nie sprostał nikt inny. Ludzie mówili, że posiadali ponadludzkie zdolności, ale prawdę powiedziawszy oni potrafili wykorzystać całą swoją moc właśnie dzięki swojej różdżce.

Albus myślał o tym, czy naprawdę jest tak potężnym czarodziejem. Oczywiście czekają go lata praktyk, ale czy to możliwe by dorównywał swą mocą z samym Merlinem, czy którymś z założycieli Hogwartu?

Wiedział też o kilku bardziej aktualnych przypadkach, gdy czarodziej był w posiadaniu swojej idealnie dobranej różdżki. Sam Voldemort miał taką od młodzieńczych lat i był niemal niepokonany. Może zginął dlatego, że różdżka jego sługi, która towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie miesiące jego żywota, nie mogła równać się z różdżką ojca Ala.

Ostatni znaną osoba, którego różdżka sama wybrała ma okazje podziwiać od jedenastu lat. Tą osobą jest jego ojciec. Harry Potter. Chłopiec, a teraz już dorosły mężczyzna, który przeżył i raz na zawsze pokonał Voldemorta.

Albus z ojcem wyszli ze sklepu z różdżkami i udali się do sklepu z szatami. Wchodząc przez drzwi frontowe zauważyli, że ktoś już tutaj jest.

- Potter – przywitał się wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, który stał obok swojego syna

- Mafoy – odpowiedział ojciec Albusa. – Cóż za spotkanie.

Odkąd na wojnie Draco zmienił strony, poprawiły się jego relacje z Harrym. Wprawdzie nadal nie potrafią mówić do siebie po imieniu, ale nie zachowują się tak jak w czasach szkolnych.

– Widzę, że kolejne z twoich dzieci idzie do Hogwartu – powiedział Draco. - Powiem ci Potter, że gdybym cie nie znał mógłbym powiedzieć, że twój syn to właściwie ty, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. Te same oczy, włosy, twarz, z tą różnicą że bez blizny – skomentował starszy Malfoy oglądając z góry na dół młodego Pottera. – To jest mój syn Scorpius – przedstawił swojego syna. – W tym roku, tak jak twój syn, po raz pierwszy idzie do Hogwartu.

Chłopiec był tego samego wzrostu i budowy co Albus Severus. Młody Malfoy miał takie same włosy jak jego ojciec. Tak jasne, że niemal srebrne. Scorpius jak na Malfoya przystało prezentował się nienagannie. Idealnie dobrane do niego szaty w kolorze ciemnej zieleni, które kontrastowały z jego szarymi oczami, jednocześnie podkreślając jego bladą, alabastrową urodę.

- Poznaj Albusa Severusa, mojego drugiego syna – odpowiedział Harry.

W tym czasie Scorpius i Albus skończyli przymierzać szaty. Zapłacili za zakupy i wyszli ze sklepu kierując się w dwa przeciwne kierunki. Harry z synem spotkali Ginny, Jamesa i Lily w Dziurawym Kotle i razem udali się do domu.

cdn.


End file.
